


Academia

by inawaragainstreality



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, Professors, They're All Over 18, Underage Drinking, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawaragainstreality/pseuds/inawaragainstreality
Summary: Eddie, Stan, and Richie all like each other, but none of them will say it. The Losers give them different advice on how they should tell the other two. It's not as easy as they think it'll be.The story of Eddie, Stan, and Richie as they go through their academic careers (high school, university, and teaching).
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. High School - Part 1

“Fuck,” Eddie gasped. Stan turned to see Mrs. K pulling into the drive. “Fuck, she wasn’t supposed to be home for hours.”

“What’s big deal?” Richie asked, not moving from where he was sprawled on the couch.

“I’m not supposed to have people over. Ever since she found you in my bed,” Eddie snapped. “Why you thought that would be a good place to wait for me, I’ll never know.”

“Eddie, calm down. Why don’t we just go wait in your room? When she’s busy or asleep, we’ll just sneak out.”

They froze at the sound of the door rattling. “Eddie? Sweetie can you hear me? Will you open the door?”

“Get in the closet,” Eddie hissed, shoving Stan as he grabbed Richie’s arm.

Stan stumbled into the closet under the stairs, turning in time to see Richie pushed in after him. Richie fell backwards, pushing Stan into some older furniture. He grunted as Richie fell into his lap. Eddie closed the door at the same time the front door’s lock clicked open. Stan held his breath, knowing it would be worse if Eddie’s mom caught them now.

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it sounded like Eddie was apologizing. Of course, he was apologizing. It was easier for him to agree with his mother and appease her then stand up for himself. The last time he’d done that, they didn’t see him for two months.

Being locked in the closet wouldn’t have been that bad, if it weren’t for Richie. Gangly, uncoordinated, hyperactive Richie. They weren’t in there for more than two minutes before Richie started bouncing his leg. Less than a minute after that he started shifting, getting impossibly close to Stan has he did so.

“Richie, knock it off,” Stan whispered harshly in his ear.

“She won’t catch us if you don’t speak.”

“That’s not what I’m–” Stan’s words feel short as he buried his face in the side of Richie’s neck, trying not to moan.

Richie tensed, realizing what was going on. Did he really have to be locked in a closet, turned on by Richie fucking Tozier? His best friend since childhood that he most definitely _did not_ have a crush on. Stan was about to say something when one of Richie’s hands landed on Stan’s upper thigh. Stan jerked involuntary, only to press closer to Richie.

Stan didn’t know how, but he knew Richie was about to say something dumb. His hand flew to Richie’s mouth, pressing to keep his mouth shut. Richie moved, probably to antagonize Stan more, but his foot knocked over the vacuum in front of them.

“Eddie dear? What was that?”

“Probably the vacuum mama. I was cleaning my room and it probably didn’t latch right. I bet it just fell.” Stan could hear the tremor in Eddie’s voice.

Sonia must have believed it because she hummed in content before turning on the T.V. _Fuck_. They were going to be stuck in here forever. Stan tried focusing on what Eddie was saying. It sounded like he was asking her why she was back so early. All his concentration went out the window when Richie took two of his fingers into his mouth. Stan’s breath hitched when Richie started swirling his tongue around them.

“Richie, please,” Stan whispered. His voice raspier than he would have wished.

Richie pulled Stan’s hand away before answering. “I never would have taken you for an exhibitionist, Stan.” Stan buried his face against Richie. “Is the thought of getting caught turning ya on? God if people could see the Rabbi’s son now. Practically begging over nothing.”

Stan nearly bit into Richie’s shoulder in an attempt to silence his moan as his hips rolled involuntarily. This was not happening. Was Richie right? Was he really turned on because of the situation? Richie’s deep mutterings weren’t helping any. Richie was never going to let him live this down. 

There was silence in the house. Had Richie been too loud? Eddie was going to kill them. Stan held his breath as he waited for the door to fly open and have an angry Sonia staring them down. Except that didn’t happen. The front door opened and shortly after a car started. The closet door creaked open slowly and Stan buried his face, trying to hide his blush.

“How’d you get rid of her?”

“She’s going to have tea with Myra’s mom.” Stan peaked over Richie’s shoulder to see Eddie’s eyes roaming over them. They landed on Richie’s hand, still gripping Stan’s upper thigh. “Did I interrupt something?”

Richie laughed, stepping away from Stan. He brushed up close to Eddie. “Just me trying not to fall after knocking over the vacuum. Poor Stan got the brunt of it. Though it may have been me who was stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

Richie stepped around Eddie looking back at Stan to wink. Stan really hoped Eddie couldn’t see his blush or the fact that he was still hard. He waited until Eddie rolled his eyes, turning towards Richie before standing.

“What the actual fuck are you talking about Richie?”

Much to Stan’s relief, Eddie and Richie were arguing so he could slip out unnoticed and grab his backpack. He made it to the door before Eddie called out his name. He looked over his shoulder, only to blush at Richie’s smirk. Eddie had his arms crossed in annoyance.

“I’m not feeling well. I’ll work on my part of the report and send it tonight,” Stan rushed to say before bolting.

He practically ran the entire way home, angry with himself for letting Richie drive him. He was out of breath by the time he got to his house. He barely took the time to line his shoes up at the door before rushing up the steps to his room. Stan fell back on his bed, sighing.

_Is the thought of getting caught turning ya on?_

Stan grabbed the pillow behind his head and held it over his face as he groaned. He couldn’t get Richie’s voice out of his head. And he was definitely not handling the situation thinking about Richie. He could just pretend today didn’t happen. He’d work on his homework, eat dinner alone in his room, and pretend nothing happened.

He spent two hours work on his homework, making more errors than not. Eventually he was able to piece something together that was of some quality. He sent it to Eddie before wheeling away from his desk. Nothing seemed be getting rid of his thoughts from the afternoon.

“Stanley?” Stan spun at the sound of his Mom’s voice. She knocked gently before swinging the door open. “We’re having company over, could you join us for dinner?”

“Of course,” Stan mumbled.

This was great. Something to distract him from this his racing thoughts. He quickly changed his shirt, knowing his dad would prefer a more muted color. He bounded down the stairs to see Ruth and Herbert Blum walking in. Their daughter Patty followed behind. She beamed when she saw Stan. They pretended to be dating for their parent’s sake. It started after Patty started dating her girlfriend. To stop her parents from finding out, Stan agreed. He did it in a heartbeat and would do it a million times over.

“Patty,” he rushed forward to give her a hug.

“Aww,” he heard Ruth, Patty’s mom, say. “It’s cute how they act like they don’t see each other all the time.”

Patty blushed and Stan grinned at her. He knew it was because she must say they were meeting up whenever she saw Audra. He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning around to look at the Blums. Stan knew they liked him. It was probably because he was one of the few Jewish guys around Patty’s age in town.

“Mr. Blum, Mrs. Blum, how have you been.” He stepped forward to shake Herbert’s hand.

The night continued uneventfully. Patty’s parents asked him questions about school, claiming Patty never told them anything. His parents asked Patty a few questions, even though he knew they didn’t care. When they sat down for dinner, Stan made sure the Blums saw him move his chair a little closer to Patty’s.

“Could you pass the bread, please?” Stan asked.

He reached to grab the plate from Herb when Richie’s voice echoed through his head. _God if people could see the Rabbi’s son now. Practically begging over nothing._ Stan dropped the bread, jumping up from his seat. His chair fell backwards with a clatter. Everyone around the table looked at him in shock.

“Stanley!” His mother snapped at the same time Patty spoke, “Stan?”

“I don’t feel well. I think I need to lie down.”

Stan didn’t wait for anyone to speak before rushing to the stairs. He heard Ruth say something about a flu going around. He locked the bathroom door before splashing his face with water. He could get through this.

 **P. Blum:** Everything alright?

 **S. Uris** : Sorry, something happened earlier that left me kind of drained. I’ll be alright after a shower and a good night’s sleep.

 **P. Blum** : do you have to text in proper grammar

Stan rolled his eyes tossing his phone on the counter. He spent the next hour pacing until Patty text him that they were leaving. Shortly after he turned the shower. He was just stressed out and needed to relax. Everything would be fine. He could pretend nothing happened and life would go back to normal tomorrow. He sighed, letting his fist hit the wall of the shower. _Do not think of Richie, do not think of Richie, do not think of Richie, do not . . ._

* * *

Stan woke up the next morning regretting many things: going to Eddie’s the day before, not immediately running to Eddie’s room the minute he heard Sonia’s car, getting in the shower after dinner. He lifted his hands to his face, cringing at the memory. Of course, it wasn’t as easy as he’d thought. Of course, he’d thought of Richie, and gone to bed only to have dreams about him.

He rolled out of bed, pulling on an outfit he could wear with his suspenders. He adjusted his bowtie, before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs. He’d deny it if anyone asked, but he may have worn the outfit because he knew Richie had a thing for guys in suspenders. If Richie was going to torment him, he’d do it right back.

Both of Stan’s parents were gone, and he was grateful that he didn’t have to talk to them about the night before. He was less grateful for the fact that Richie was parked in his driveway. Of course, he was picking Stan up. He’d been picking Stan up since he could drive and before that Richie would ride his bike there every day.

Part of him debated walking by Richie’s truck and trying to catch a ride with Bill, but he knew he’d never make it in time. He grumbled as he clambered into the front seat, setting his bag down at his feet. Part of him wanted to look out the window and ignore Richie, but that would just make things worse. He looked forward, just like he did every day.

“Are you out of gas?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face Richie. “Or are you purposely trying to make me late?”

“Did you purposely wear that outfit today?” Richie asked, eyes roaming down Stan.

“This may come as a surprise, but my clothes have no alternative motive.”

Richie leaned over the center seat, crowding into Stan’s space. He felt annoyed enough to be bold, staring Richie down. He waited, challenging Richie to do something or speak first. And that’s exactly what Richie did. He slipped a hand under one of the suspenders, pulling it lightly before letting it snap back against Stan’s chest.

“You seem less tense than yesterday. Do anything fun?”

“You mean besides the fact that I came while moaning your name?” Stan rolled his eyes, hoping Richie couldn’t hear any truth in his words. That was definitely not something he should say to his platonic friend.

“My guess is you looked absolutely gorgeous.”

“Too bad you’ll never know.”

Someone honked their horn in the road making Stan and Richie jump apart. What the fuck had gotten into him? Had he really said that to Richie? He’d really messed with Stan’s head yesterday. Neither of them spoke as Richie pulled out of Stan’s drive. Stan did notice that Richie kept glancing at Stan on the way. Stan spread his legs apart, leaning back and biting his lip as he turned to look at Richie. He was supposed to be fucking with Richie today, not the other way around.

“What did you and Eddie talk about after I left?” Stan asked like he wasn’t eye fucking Richie.

“Biology,” Richie shrugged like he wasn’t bothered by what was happening in his passenger seat, but Stan could tell he was tense.

“Really? Because our report was in history.” Stan’s hand dipped below the waistline of his pants.

Richie glanced at Stan before swallowing and looking forwarded. His knuckles were going white as he gripped the steering wheel. Stan smirked before straightening like nothing had happened. He grabbed his backpack as Richie came to a stop and got out of the car without a word.

* * *

Stan sat down in his first class, eyes wide trying to figure out why he had just done what he did. What if Richie said something to one of the other Losers? He’d probably make fun of Stan, saying he’d really been trying not to laugh at Stan. He let his head fall forward onto the desk.

“You look weirdly strung up,” Bev said dropping in the seat next to Stan. “Like, strung up in a different way than normal.”

“The guy I like may or may not have picked up on the fact that I like him. And I think he’s making fun of me.”

“I knew it’d be Richie that found out first. Eddie is the most obtuse person I’ve ever met.” Stan lifted his head enough to glare at her. “Knowing Richie, he’s probably trying to flirt with you.”

“Why would he? We all know he’s in love with Eddie.”

Bev rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. She was probably sick of Stan complaining about Richie and Eddie. It was painfully obvious they liked each other. Which left Stan pinning in silence, and to Bev. As insufferable as they’d been, it was only getting worse. It was getting to the point where they were going to start dating any day.

And Stan was happy for them. He wanted the best for both of them, even if it meant he was going to fall apart. He also refused to bring it up to either of them because he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, especially if they started dating. So pining in silence over his two best friends was going to be his life. 

“So, you won’t tell him, even though it would totally work. Have you tried making him jealous?” Stan gave her an incredulous look. “No, really. Maybe talk about going out with someone. I asked out Ben because he said something about a girl in his class asking him out.”

“Okay, but Ben said no to her because he’s been in love with you since he was 10, so it’s a bit different.”

“The point is, you’ll find out what Richie thinks.”

“That’s manipulative.” Bev made a noise of disbelief before snapping his suspender. “Point made.”

Stan spent the rest of the morning thinking about the events of the last twenty-four hours. He could always talk to Richie after school on the way to his house. It’d be easier to say if he didn’t have to look at him. Then again, if things went bad, he couldn’t exactly jump out of the car. Lunch wasn’t much better though because then he’d have to suffer the rest of the day. He’d just wait to see how Richie was acting after this morning.

Bill and Mike were already sitting across from Richie when Stan walked up. He dropped into the seat across from Mike, not looking at Richie. Bill and Richie were arguing about something. Mike was watching Bill with a look of pure adoration.

“What are you eating?” Stan pointed at the mixture of foods on Richie’s plate, trying not to gag.

“The Tozier surprise,” Richie beamed. “What you do is, take three random things that they have for sale and then mix them with whatever condiment is most full.”

Stan wasn’t sure who at the table looked more horrified, but he was sure it was going to be the worst thing anyone’s eaten. So, this was the guy he was head of heels for. He’d do something about that after school. He couldn’t even finish his food at this point.

Halfway through lunch Bev joined them. She was enrolled in classes at the community college and since they didn't meet on Fridays, she could take her lunch whenever. Usually she split it with the losers. Looking down at Richie’s lunch made him wish he had the option to change his lunch hour.

The others had started talking about something when Stan packed his lunch back up. Stan let himself zone out, focusing on people around the cafeteria. His attention came back when he felt a hand placed on his thigh. Stan looked at the losers, but their conversation was continuing like normal. He glanced at Richie, but he was talking like he wasn’t slowly inching his hand up Stan’s leg. It wasn’t until Bev and Bill started arguing about something that Richie turned to whisper in Stan’s ear.

“I haven’t been able to stop picturing you on my bed, tied up with those suspenders.” Stan tensed, but the others didn’t notice. He was having difficulty swallowing. Was Richie messing with him or was he serious? Richie turned back towards the others and didn’t say another thing to Stan the rest of lunch.

* * *

 _Have you tried making him jealous?_ Bev’s words echoed in Stan’s head as he climbed into Richie’s car. How the hell was he supposed to do that? It’s not like Stan had people throwing themselves at him. He wasn’t even sure Richie liked him. What’s to say he wouldn’t encourage Stan to go out with the person. He slumped back in his seat, feeling defeated.

“What’s with the poor posture? You look, almost normal,” Richie laughed after they were almost to his house.

_Maybe talk about going out with someone._

“I’m a bit nervous,” Stan said. He could tell Richie was waiting for him to continue. “I’m thinking about asking out Patty’s brother.” Stan waited for Richie to respond, but the car was only filled with the sound of the blinker. “I mean, it would work out well given I could meet him and just say I’m with Patty.”

“Well, why do you want to ask him out?”

Stan glanced at Richie. Bev had to be wrong about Richie liking him. Richie looked genuinely curious about Patty’s brother. Not that Stan hadn’t thought about dating Daniel before, because he definitely had, but Stan couldn’t get over Richie and Eddie.

“He’s smart and funny and likes me?”

“There’s a lot of people that fit that criteria.”

“What do you want me to say, Rich? That he looks like he could pick me up and fuck me against the wall until the only thing I can do is scream his name?”

Richie slammed on the breaks as they pulled into the Tozier’s garage. Stan lurched forward, the seatbelt locking. He gasped, wrangling it away from his chest as he tried to breath. He looked at Richie, only to find him staring at Stan with wide eyes. _Oh._ Maybe Bev was right.

“There’s other people that fit that criteria,” Richie said, turning to look at the steering wheel. Stan couldn’t help but make a noise in disapproval. “Mike, Bill, and Ben all fit into that criteria. Hell, even Bev does.”

Richie shut the car off, turning to smirk at Stan. Stan wanted nothing more than to kiss the confidence off his face. He knew that if he waited, though, Richie would keep talking. Because that’s what Richie did. So, Stan quirked an eyebrow, trying not to make a sarcastic comment about dating any of their friends.

“I also fit that criteria,” Richie murmured. Stan felt his heart stop. “You’ve never asked me out.”

“Why do you care?” Stan finally turned to face Richie.

“I don’t know. Why’d you wear that outfit today?”

“For someone who never shuts the fuck up, you’re really bad at saying what you’re thinking.”

“For someone who never sugar coats things, you’re really beating around the bush.”

“Fuck you, Trashmouth.”

“That’s the plan.”

Stan hadn’t realized how close he was to Richie until that moment. Something must have snapped in both of them because they closed the distance between them in a bruising kiss. Stan’s hand tangled in Richie’s hair as both of Richie’s gripped his hips. He tried maneuvering Stan, so he was sitting on Richie’s lap, but ended up slamming Stan’s head on the roof.

“What the fuck, Richard?”

“I’m sorry, Staniel,” Richie bit out before kissing Stan again.

Stan pulled Richie’s hair slightly, feeling a small amount of triumphant at the sound Richie made in response. It went away when Richie rolled his hips, causing Stan to gasp. Richie’s lips moved down to Stan’s neck and he muttered something Stan couldn’t make out. Stan’s phone chimed, causing him to jump back. His elbow slammed into the horn at the same time his head hit the roof again

 **E. Kaspbrak** [group chat with: R.Tozier and S. Uris]: where are you, im inside

Stan scrambled out of Richie’s lap to the other side of the car. He glanced at Richie, wondering if Eddie suspected anything. Richie looked just as confused and worried. Even from here, Stan could see his pupils were blown wide. His hair was crazier than normal. Stan could only imagine what he looked like. He let out a breathy laugh, trying to get rid of some tension.

“Should we talk about this?” Richie asked at the same time Stan, “Can we talk about this later?”

The both nodded getting out of the car. _Act Natural. Act Natural._ Stan kept repeating that to himself as he grabbed his backpack and hurried inside. Eddie was sitting at the bar talking to Richie’s mom. Eddie was laughing about something as Maggie set down a plate of cookies in front of him.

“Stan, sweetie, are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“Um, yeah, Richie’s car doesn’t have air and I don’t like the sound when the windows are down.”

“You told me you got that fixed, Richie.”

Richie rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of forgot, sorry Stan.”

“Oh Richie, how do you make it through the day? And do you ever brush your hair? Go.” Maggie pointed to the stairs where Richie’s bathroom was.

He mumbled under his breath as he dashed up the stairs. Stan and Eddie tried not laughing at him as Maggie rolled her eyes. She gave Stan a look like she knew exactly why he was flushed and why Richie’s hair was a mess but didn’t say anything. Her face turned sympathetic when she looked at Eddie. Stan glanced at Eddie who had a look in his eyes that he didn’t quite understand. 


	2. High School - Part 2

Eddie was sitting cross legged on the couch. One of Richie’s legs kept bumping him, not that he minded. Richie had always been overly physical with his friends and Eddie was used to it. Not to mention, Eddie’s certain he’d been in love with him for as long as he could remember. Richie was complaining about something that happened at school while Eddie reread the same sentence for the millionth time.

It may or may not have had something to do with the pencil in Stan’s mouth. Chewing on his pencil when he was stressed was probably the only bad habit Stan had. Eddie’s positive Stan didn’t even know he did it. Eddie felt mesmerized by Stan’s mouth.

Richie coughed, drawing Eddie’s attention. Stan was too focused to worry about Richie’s antics. Eddie blushed when he saw the smirk on Richie’s face. Based on how Richie treated him, Eddie was sure he knew how Eddie felt. Which is what Eddie attributed his constant teasing to. He rolled his eyes, looking back down at his notes.

“Okay, so for the Vassal section,” Stan started.

Eddie didn’t hear the rest of Stan’s sentence because he saw his mom turning into their driveway. “Fuck. Fuck, she wasn’t supposed to be home for hours.”

“What’s the big deal?”

Eddie whipped around to see Richie looking at his phone, not trying to move. Stan was already packing up his things and trying to calm him down. Eddie lost it when he heard the door rattling and his mom calling out. He pulled open the hall closet and shoved Stan in before pushing Richie after him. Stan made a noise as Eddie closed the door and his mom came in.

“Eddie, dear, why didn’t you open the door?”

“Sorry mama, I was just coming from the kitchen.”

His mom gave him a skeptical look before hanging up her coat. He exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath. If he didn’t freak out, his mom wouldn’t know they were in the closet. That, and if Richie could keep his mouth shut.

Then there was a banging noise. Eddie’s eyes probably bulged out of his head. His mom turned around, more suspicious than before. He tried his best to pass it off but was definitely going to kick Richie’s ass after they got out. His mom hummed in response before going to watch T.V.

“You know what you haven’t done in a while?” Eddie suggested, hoping he could convince his mom to leave. “You haven’t had tea with Myra’s mom in a while. Maybe you could go over there and see if Myra wants to do something this Saturday?”

He tried not to cringe at the though of hanging out with Myra, but if this is what it took, he was going to have to do it. Stan may be able to hide in the closet for the whole night, but Richie wasn’t going to make it much longer without getting antsy. She lit up at Eddie’s suggestion, rambling about how perfect Myra was for him. Once her car was out of the drive, Eddie slowly opened the door. Stan was hiding behind Richie, but Eddie wasn’t sure why.

“How’d you get rid of her?”

“She’s going to have tea with Myra’s mom.”

Richie looked surprisingly unfazed by the situation, but Stan was nervously glancing over Richie’s shoulder. Eddie’s eyes fell to Richie’s hand that was sitting dangerously high on Stan’s thigh. Eddie felt like he couldn’t breathe. _It’s nothing_. He tried to tell himself, but something told him that wasn’t true. Especially when Stan followed Richie out of the closet with a blush and a boner.

Eddie rolled his eyes after Richie finished talking, but it was mainly because he didn’t want to look at Stan anymore. “What the actual fuck are you talking about Richie?” Richie leaned against the couch with the same cocky smirk he had whenever he caught Eddie staring at him or Stan.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but between a rock and a hard place is a very common expression.”

“I know the fucking expression.”

“Really, because you look pretty confused.”

“Maybe because you’re confusing?” Eddie looked in time to see Stan opening the door. “Stan?”

“I’m not feeling well. I’ll work on my part of the report and send it tonight,” Stan blurted and ran out the door. 

“What did you say to him?” Eddie demanded.

“Why do you assume I said something?” Eddie didn’t answer, just glared at Richie. “What do you want to hear? That Stan was turned on by the thought of your mom catching him in the closet with a semi?”

Eddie scoffed, going back to the coffee table where his homework was sitting. If Richie wasn’t going to take this seriously, he wasn’t going to talk about it. And knowing Richie, he couldn’t take something seriously to save his life. He dropped on the couch, too annoyed to say anything.

“I’m not kidding,” Richie whispered in his ear. Eddie jumped, turning to see Richie leaning over the back of the couch. “I’m honestly surprised you couldn’t hear him moaning from out here. It was pretty damn sexy.”

“You’re so full of shit. That’s nothing like Stan.”

“You seem pretty defensive there. Secretly wishing it were you? 

“Oh, fuck you.”

“If you’re into that.”

“Look, if you want to rut against Stan like some horny teenager, that’s your business. Just don’t involve me.”

“Newsflash Eds, we are horny teenagers.”

* * *

Eddie didn’t sleep that night. He kept thinking about Stan and Richie. Knowing his luck, the two were secretly dating. How long had it been going on? If they decided to tell the Losers, Eddie would be the odd man out. At what point would they stop inviting Eddie to things?

The thought consumed Eddie the whole morning. He’s certain he failed his biology exam and stared at his book in English without reading. Mike spent third period asking him if he was okay and Eddie didn’t have an answer. It’s not like he knew for sure the two were together. Maybe Richie was just teasing Eddie. It wouldn’t be the first time. Even walking to lunch with Ben, he couldn’t let the idea go.

Ben and Eddie joined Bev at the empty table. Ben immediately starting gushing about something he’d seen that reminded him of her. Bev watched him with such adoration, Eddie’s certain it didn’t matter what Ben said, Bev would be happy. He poked the food on his plate, not hungry. He was happy for them, but it was just another reminder he would be left out of the group.

“You alright?” Bev asked, grabbing one of the carrots from his plate.

“I guess. Richie said something to Stan last night that made him bolt from the house. I’m just worried about him.”

Bev and Ben exchanged a look, but Eddie didn’t push it. They both knew Eddie liked Richie and Stan. They probably knew about the secret relationship and didn’t want to tell Eddie. At least he had more time to pretend it wasn’t true. They must have sensed that Eddie wasn’t in the mood to talk about because Bev started telling Ben about Richie’s lunch.

“Why don’t you just ask Richie what happened?” Ben asked when Bev got up from the table.

“I did and he did the Richie thing where he avoids talking about his feelings.”

“He’s always going to do that. I think you should just ask him out. Either you go out or you don’t, but at least you’ll know.”

“Easy for you to say, Bev asked you out.”

“Bev asked me out after her and Richie got drunk on cheap vodka. It’s not the most romantic story. Besides, Richie will continue to act the way he does until you say something and Stan probably convinced himself there’s no way you could like him.”

Eddie sighed, knowing Ben was right. He just wished he’d gotten drunk on cheap vodka with Bev and asked Richie or Stan out when Bev asked Ben. He could do this though. He was used to calling Richie out on his shit. Maybe it’d be easier to talk to Stan after Richie.

 **Eddie:** meet me in the south stairwell after school

 **Trashmouth:** jyst tell me in class??

 **Trashmouth:** *jyst

 **Trashmouth *** JUST DUCKING HELL

Eddie’s heart stopped. He’d forgotten it was Friday which meant he had class with Stan and Richie next. It was the last day to work on their reports, so it’s not like he could pretend to be paying attention to the teacher.

 **Eddie** : we need to work on our report

 **Eddie** : since you and stan were too busy last night

Eddie waited as long as he could before getting to class. He stepped through the doorway as the bell rang. Stan and Richie were already sitting down. Richie was talking to Paul, but Stan looked as stressed as Eddie felt. He jumped when Eddie set his books down next to him.

The teacher took attendance and then excused them to work on their essays. Eddie sat next to Stan and Richie in silence, not sure what to say. Stan’s eyes didn’t leave the empty page of his notebook and Eddie continued to stare at the carpet. Richie finally pulled his chair around the able, so he was in front of them and cleared his throat.

“So, what did you want to talk about Eds?”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie rolled his eyes, glancing at Stan. “Can we talk about it later?”

Eddie could feel Stan’s eyes on him. There was no way he could bring this up now. Luckily, he’d finished the report with what Stan had sent him last night, but he didn’t want to say that because Richie was going to keep pushing the issue.

“Stan, will you look this over? I tried incorporating what you sent me, but I just want to make sure I got what you were thinking.”

Stan took the paper and started looking over it. Eddie glanced up at Richie, but he was staring at the ceiling. Knowing Richie, he was counting the ceiling tiles. Eddie’s phone vibrated, distracting him from the others. He glanced at the teacher before sliding it out of his pocket.

 **Trashmouth** : scale of 1 to 10 how fuckable does stan look today?

Eddie dropped his phone, head snapping to stare at Richie. He was still staring at the ceiling, but Eddie could see he was trying not to smile. Why was Richie tormenting him? How long was he going to mess with him before telling him they were dating? By the time he calmed his breathing, Stan was staring at him with concern.

“You look really warm, are you okay?”

“I don’t know Stan, he looks hot to me.” Even though Richie’s voice was laced with equal concern as Stan’s, Eddie knew he was joking.

“I’m fine. Is the paper okay?” Eddie grabbed it off the table. He didn’t wait for Stan to answer before walking up to the teacher’s desk and setting it with the other papers. “May I get a drink of water?”

She nodded without looking up and Eddie left. He was grateful he didn’t have a teacher that made them get passes or not let them leave. He felt his phone vibrating again and knew it was Richie again. He rolled his eyes, not answering. _Just a few more hours._

* * *

Eddie was sitting on the steps in the south stairwell waiting for Richie. The end of the day had gone as painfully slow as the morning. Stan and Richie were discussing something when he got back to class, and he was more than happy to just ignore them and work on other homework. Although he did notice them staring at him a few times. _Probably deciding when to break the news._

Maybe he should just ask Bev. She always knew what was going on with all of the Losers. They even called her the Gretchen Wieners of the group. But then again, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know what was going on.

“So, what’s this about? Ready to confession your undying love for me?” Eddie wanted to punch the smirk off Richie’s face. He was leaning back against the steps, legs thrown out casually. Why did he always look so calm and nonchalant?

“Are you dating Stan?” Eddie blurted out. Wow he really couldn’t make up his mind today. Richie spluttered, sitting up to stare at Eddie. “Just tell me the truth. Because I’ve kind of been freaking out all day and–”

“We’re not dating,” Richie interrupted.

“Then what’s been going on with you? Because it really feels like you are and that you’re mocking me.” Eddie stared down at his hands.

“Mocking you about what?” Richie leaned closer to Eddie, placing a hand under his chin to force Eddie to look at him.

“Richie,” Eddie tried to sound stern, but it came out more as a whisper.

“Richie, are you ready?” At the sound of Stan’s voice Richie and Eddie sprung apart.

Richie cleared his throat and stood up. “Yeah, sorry. Are you sure you don’t need a ride, Eddie?”

“Yeah, you know how my mom is.” Richie bit his lip, not looking away from Eddie. He looked worried and the only thing Eddie could do was give him a half-hearted smile. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Eddie started walking home, wondering if things would be weird tonight. When he got home, his mom wasn’t there. There was a note on the counter letting him know she had to go help at the church. He sighed, grateful not to deal with her, but annoyed he had to find a different way to Richie’s. He thought about calling Richie, but really didn’t want to be stuck in the car with him and Stan.

Luckily Bill had to wait for Georgie, so he would be heading home, and it was only a short walk to Richie’s from there. Another thing Eddie was grateful for was Georgie. He was in a phase where he never stopped talking. Eddie was able to zone out and just listen to his rambling.

Why did Richie act like he wasn’t sure what Eddie was going to say? He had to know Eddie liked him. That had to be why he’d been so weird and why his teasing was just getting progressively worse. If he wasn’t dating Stan, were they going to start? He must have been worried that Eddie wouldn’t want to be around him if they did. That’s probably why he looked so concerned.

When he got to the Tozier’s, they weren’t there yet. Maybe Richie was asking Stan out and that’s why they were taking so long. Maybe they realized Eddie liked them both and were laughing about it. He groaned, dropping onto one of the stools in the kitchen.

“Eddie, it so good to see you. You haven’t been over in a while!” Maggie beamed when she saw Eddie. He’d forgotten how much Richie looked like her. When he actually smiled, he looked exactly like her.

“Yeah, my mom’s been a lot.”

A look of concern washed over Maggie’s face. “If you need to talk, let me know. If you need somewhere to stay, you are always welcome in this household.”

Eddie felt like he could cry. Maggie had always treated the loser’s like her kids. It took Eddie a while to realize she’s what a mom should be. She walked around the island and gave Eddie a quick hug. Ever since he showed up at her house in the middle of the night when he was 14, she’d done everything to make sure he felt safe.

“I’m surprised Richie’s not home yet, usually–” Maggie was cut off by the garage door opening and then screeching breaks. “That boy is going to be the death of me.”

Eddie waited for Stan and Richie to come inside, but they were taking their time. Eddie sent them a text after Maggie made a comment about it. There was a moment of silence before Richie’s horn honked. Eddie turned towards the door wondering what they were doing.

“He doesn’t even have to be present to be the nosiest person in the room,” Maggie said rolling her eyes and moving cookies from the pan she’d pulled out of the oven to a plate.

Eddie laughed, glad for the distraction. The laughed died on his lips when he saw Richie and Stan walk in. Both of them were blushing and Richie’s hair looked messier than normal. Stan shirt was significantly more wrinkled than it had been earlier. It didn’t take a genius to figure what they’d been doing in the garage.

“Stan, sweetie, are you alright? You look a bit flushed.” Eddie didn’t miss the hint of accusation hidden in her cheery voice.

Stan coughed, not meeting her eyes. “Um, yeah, Richie’s car doesn’t have air and I don’t like the sound when the windows are down.”

“You told me you got that fixed, Richie.”

Richie’s eyes dropped to the ground as he muttered, “I kind of forgot, sorry Stan.”

“Oh Richie, how do you make it through the day? And do you ever brush your hair? Go.” Maggie pointed to the stairs where Richie’s bathroom was.

Eddie tried not to laugh at how goofy he looked running up the stairs and grumbling under his breath. Maggie rolled her eyes again, but there was always a fondness behind it. Maggie gave Stan a very pointed look before turning to Eddie. She smiled gently at him. Of course, Maggie knew how he felt about her son. Of course, she knew how much this would break Eddie’s heart.

Eddie glanced at Stan, wondering what he was thinking. He looked like he was struggling to understand something. He also looked like he wanted to tell Eddie something, but stopped when Richie stomped into the room.

“I don’t know why she cares what my hair looks like,” Richie sighed, shoving one of the cookies into his mouth.

“Probably because she doesn’t like her son walking around looking like he just had sex.” Richie coughed, spitting out some of the cookie and Stan’s eyes grew large. “Or was making out with people in her garage.”

“That’s, we didn’t–” Richie spluttered at the same time Stan said, “Eddie, listen.”

Neither of them had time to finish because Maggie called from the living room, “Richie, can I speak to you for a minute?”


	3. High School - Part 3

Richie groaned, looking at the clock. It was already four am and he hadn’t slept at all. Well, that’s not entirely true. He’d fallen asleep earlier only to wake up halfway through one of the best dreams he’d ever had. That’s definitely not a dream he’d be forgetting any time soon. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about that afternoon. It’d been a normal afternoon. Just Stan, Eddie, and him working on their history project. But then Eddie had to go all glassy eyed, biting his lip as he stared at Stan chewing his pencil. That look had given him one too many daydreams and he didn’t want to know how often it’d appeared in his dreams. Especially the one he had tonight.

Richie knew, he just knew that Eddie liked Stan. With how much he stared at him, Richie was surprised Stan didn’t know. Then again, Stan was oblivious to the fact that Richie liked him. Both of them were really. Richie had done everything but flat out tell them. Then again, if Stan didn’t know after today, he never would.

He felt himself blush at the memory of Stan practically biting his shoulder to stop himself from moaning as he rolled his hips. Mixing that with the look of Eddie staring at Stan today, Richie was screwed the minute he got home. Eddie was right when he said getting hard in the closet because of Richie was nothing like Stan. But that’s what made it so hot.

There was two things Richie was certain of when he picked Stan up that morning: Stan knew Richie liked him and he was not going to be able to concentrate on anything in class. Stan tried to act casual when he clambered into Richie’s car, but Richie could tell he was tense.

“Are you out of gas?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face Richie. “Or are you purposely trying to make me late?”

“Did you purposely wear that outfit today?” Richie made a point to have his eyes trail slowly up and down Stan before meeting his eyes.

“This may come as a surprise, but my clothes have no alternative motive.”

Richie leaned over the seat, challenging Stan’s statement. There’s no way he wore those for the hell of it today. Last year they’d gotten drunk and Richie let it slip that he found suspenders fairly sexy. Mainly because he imagined tying the person up with them. Stan never let him live that down. Stan didn’t say anything, so he pulled lightly on the suspender. He couldn’t ignore the small gasp that followed when it snapped back against his chest. 

“You seem less tense than yesterday. Do anything fun?”

“You mean besides the fact that I came while moaning your name?”

For the second time in the last twenty-four hours his brain short circuited. Fuck it, today was going to be the day that Richie told Stan how he felt. Some way or another. There was no way Stan would do this if he didn’t like Richie back.

“My guess is you looked absolutely gorgeous.”

“Too bad you’ll never know.”

If it weren’t for the person honking their horn Richie probably would have kissed him. And if it weren’t for the fact Stan would kill him if they were late, Richie would have pulled over when Stan’s hand dipped below the waistband of his pants. Richie was gripping the steering wheel so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. He let out a long sigh when Stan shut the car door and made his way into the school. Richie’s head fell forward against the wheel.

Richie spent the morning figuring out how he could get back at Stan for the car ride. He’d made it hard to focus on anything except that. Richie definitely wasn’t going to be forgetting that image or a while. He was able to distract himself long enough by arguing with Bill about horror movies. For the most part he didn’t pay too much attention to Stan during lunch. He didn’t want the others to notice anything.

It wasn’t until Stan zoned out that Richie slid his hand up Stan’s thigh. He didn’t look at Stan even though he felt him staring at him. Bev and Bill started arguing and Richie leaned over to whisper to Stan. “I haven’t been able to stop picturing you on my bed, tied up with those suspenders.” When Stan tensed, Richie turned back to the others like he hadn’t done anything.

In his next class he could practically hear Stan overthinking everything, but he couldn’t talk to him this hour. He tried saying something in history, but Stan waved him off. Richie shrugged it off and turned to talk with Paul. After attendance he pulled his chair to look at Eddie and Stan.

“So, what did you want to talk about Eds?”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie rolled his eyes, glancing at Stan. “Can we talk about it later?”

Richie and Stan both gave Eddie a weird look, but Eddie deflected handing their paper to Stan. Richie stared at the ceiling, waiting to see the report. He quickly texted Eddie, looking at the ceiling again, unable to hide his smile.

“You look really warm, are you okay?” Stan’s voice drew Richie’s attention to Eddie.

“I don’t know Stan, he looks hot to me.”

“I’m fine. Is the paper okay?” Eddie grabbed it off the table. He didn’t wait for Stan to answer before walking up to the teacher’s desk and setting it with the other papers. Stan looked at Richie looking for an answer, but Richie just shook his head. Richie would find out what was bothering him at the end of the day.

* * *

Richie splashed some water on his face. Today had not gone how he expected it to. Eddie basically confessed he liked Richie and he’d made out with Stan. _He’d made out with Stanley._ Stanley fucking Uris who, for years, he’d been head over heels for. And he’s pretty sure his mother knew. Was this day going to get any stranger? The answer was yes. And it was when Eddie very bluntly pointed out the obvious fact that the two of them had been making out.

“That’s, we didn’t–” Richie said at the same time Stan started talking.

His mom interrupted both of them. “Richie, can I speak to you for a minute?”

Richie looked between Stan and Eddie, wanting to continue talking to them, but knowing his mom wouldn’t drop it. He rushed into the living room to see his mom opening the door to the porch. Richie followed her out.

“Are you messing with that boy?” Richie went to answer, but his mom didn’t let him. “Because he doesn’t deserve it. I love you and I support you so if you start dating Stanley, that is your decision and I’ll be happy for you. But I know you know how Eddie feels about you, so you need to let him know. Otherwise you’re leading him on.”

“Mom.”

“Don’t mom me. I care about both of those boys in there as if they were my sons. I don’t want them hurt because you were being irresponsible.”

Richie nodded and his mom disappeared into the house. Eddie and Stan were both awkwardly sitting at the counter. Richie could feel the tension when he walked into the room. He didn’t want to tell Eddie about Stan because he still cared about Eddie. Why did he have to like both of his best friends?

They didn’t talk about it though. They went about the day pretending nothing was wrong and like nothing had happened. His mom and dad had left for a wedding out of town around 6. It was just the three of them watching movies. Richie had fallen asleep with his head on Stan’s lap as he played absentmindedly with his hair. He was woken up by Stan’s soft voice.

“Eddie?” There was a soft hum from Eddie. “About earlier.”

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“Richie and I kissed, but it didn’t mean anything.”

Richie felt sick. Of course, it hadn’t meant anything to Stan. Had Stan found out what Richie liked him and was mocking him? That didn’t seem like something Stan would do. That’s not even something he’d do to someone, especially not for a laugh.

“At least it didn’t to Richie. I’m pretty sure he’s been in love with you for years. I can’t blame him either.”

Richie was certain Stan could hear his heartbeat. Stan knew? He knew that Richie liked Eddie? More importantly, Stan thought he _only_ liked Eddie. Wait, Stan liked Eddie too. Was he going to have to compete with Stan? He couldn’t do that. He liked both Stan and Eddie. Not to mention, no one would choose him over Stan.

“Stan–”

“And I know you like him too and I shouldn’t have kissed him,” Stan interrupted. “Maybe I did it because I knew subconsciously it’d be the only time it would happen? I think I would have done the same if it were you in the car.”

“Stan.”

For the first time since Richie woke up, Stan’s hand stopped. He waited for one of the two to speak, but nothing. Well, nothing until he heard a soft moan. His eyes flew open at the same time Stan’s hand tightened in his hair.

Eddie was leaning over Richie, his hand resting at the back of Stan’s neck. The other was supporting his weight on the arm of the sofa. Stan’s hand that wasn’t gripping Richie’s hair was on Eddie’s hip. Richie didn’t expect to make out with Stan today and he certainly didn’t think he’d be between Stan and Eddie when they made out.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Eddie stumbled back at the sound. Stan flinched, holding down Richie’s head down painfully. “Fuck,” he yelled.

Stan let go of Richie’s hair and Richie scrambled to stand up. Eddie refused to look at him and Stan wouldn’t look anywhere besides him. Stan looked paler than normal and Eddie was turning redder by the second. Richie was at a loss for words.

“Richie,” Stan whispered, “when did you wake up?”

“You.” Richie pointed at Stan. “And you.” He pointed at Eddie.

“Don’t freak out.” Stan said.

“You kissed,” Richie said. “But you like me. And I like Eddie. And Eddie likes you. And you also like Eddie. And I also like you.”

Stan stared at Richie, like he was trying to figure out why he liked Richie. Richie was trying to figure out the same thing. It really wasn’t that hard to believe. The three of them spent most of their time together and it’s not like Richie hadn’t thought Stan or Eddie were flirting with him. But having it said out loud was completing different.

“Are you freaking out right now?” Stan’s voice cut through Richie’s thoughts, but when he looked up, he realized Stan was asking Eddie.

“This is a joke, right?” Eddie’s voice was quiet. It reminded Richie of earlier in the stairwell. “You’re messing with me.”

Richie knew that no matter what he said, Eddie would think it was a joke. Probably because most the time Richie talked, it was him trying to make a joke. Even when he was serious, people had a habit of dismissing Richie.

So, he decided to approach this in a different way. Richie closed the distance between him and Eddie and kissed him. His hands landed on Eddie’s hips pulling him closer as he pushed him against the wall. Richie moved his hands down to pick Eddie up. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie and broke the kiss.

“Oh,” Eddie breathed.

“I think that’s the only time he ever shuts the fuck up.”

“And I think,” Richie said, looking over his shoulder, “Eddie might also like the type of person who could pick him up and fuck him against the wall until the only thing he can do is scream their name. Did I get that right, Stanley?” Stan’s eyes narrowed and Richie smirked at him. He turned back to Eddie to see him looking between the other two. “You’d be surprised what I’ve learned about our Stan over the last day. Personally, I’d love to hear what he thought about after leaving in a hurry last night.”

Eddie bit his lip, looking over Richie’s shoulder. Richie was certain Stan was staring back. He let go of Eddie’s legs, setting him down gently. He spun Eddie around, pulling him tight against him. He leaned slightly to whisper in Eddie’s ear.

“I bet he was thinking about you sprawled out on his bed.” He rolled his hips, making sure Stan was watching. “Biting your lip looking at him all doe-eyed and innocent even though we both know you’re not.” Richie slide his hand up Eddie’s side, pulling his shirt up as he did. Eddie’s breath hitched as Richie’s nails scraped his side. The blush on Stan’s face turned darker. “What, Stan? You weren’t so shy with your moans before.”

Stan stepped up to them. “Maybe that’s because you missed the very important fact that I was definitely picturing you there too. I will say, you were wearing a lot less.” Stan kissed Richie over Eddie’s shoulder, pressing against him. Eddie moaned, his head falling back. Stan broke the kiss, glancing down at Eddie. “We should probably talk.”

“Buzz kill,” Richie muttered.

Stan stepped back, rubbing his temples. Richie dropped his hand and Eddie adjusted his shirt. Richie sat on the couch, trying hard to focus on anything but what just happened. Which was increasingly difficult looking at Eddie’s lust blown eyes and Stan’s messy hair.

“Well, you wanted to talk,” Richie said. He leaned forward, biting his lip.

“Yeah, and I wanted to do it without you eye fucking Eddie.”

“Name a time we’ve ever had a conversation when Eddie was in the room where I wasn’t eye fucking him.”

“Stan’s right. Can you be serious for like five minutes?”

Richie sighed, settling back into the chair. He knew they were right, but he also knew there was a chance he could mess this up if they talked about it. The more they talked about it, the faster they’d realize they didn’t actually like Richie. Neither Eddie nor Stan spoke though. They both looked as uncomfortable as Richie felt. He jumped up and started pacing.

“What? You want us to break it down and label it?”

“Yes. It’s kind of who I am.” Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just need to know. Is this just a friends with benefits kind of thing or is this something more?”

Silence followed Stan’s question. “Well, what do you want it to be?” Eddie’s voice was small.

“Let’s go,” Richie said, crossing to the counter and grabbing his keys. Eddie and Stan both gave him a skeptical look. “This isn’t a decision we should make or even contemplate while hungry And we can’t be dating if we've never gone on date.”

* * *

“Who goes to a twenty-four-hour breakfast place and gets a burger,” Richie asked, poking his fork into one of Eddie’s fries.

“It’s not a breakfast place just because you refuse to look past the first page,” Eddie snapped, “It’s a twenty-four-hour diner. If this is how you treat people on a first date, no wonder you’re still single.”

Richie ate the French fry on his fork, looking at Stan. “I’m with Eddie.”

“And I should be taking advice from you two? You’re also single?”

“Technically Stan’s been in a relationship for years now.”

“Please my relationship with your mom is more serious than that.”

“Don’t talk about my mom when you’re on a date with me.”

Richie smiled as Eddie grabbed his milkshake and took a drink. The ride to the diner had been awkward. Even Richie didn’t know what to say to break the tension. The same tension that continued after they sat down. Once they ordered, though, everything went back to normal. Normal except the fact that Eddie had slipped his shoe off at some point and started sliding his foot up Richie’s leg.

Richie lost track of what Stan was talking about when Eddie sucked the top of the straw down to the lid of his cup before hollowing his cheeks and pulling off. He licked his lips and winked. Eddie looked back at Stan, who seemed to have not noticed what happened. Without looking away from Stan, Eddie pressed his foot against the embarrassing semi Richie was sporting. Richie chocking on his pancakes was enough to draw Stan’s attention.

“Richie you have to chew before you swallow.”

Richie cleared his throat. “I don’t think you’d enjoy it much if I chewed before swallowing Stan.”

“Kind of wish you had choked.”

“There’s only one thing at this table I want to choke on,” Richie paused, “well, two.”

“Beep beep,” Stan and Eddie said in unison.

Richie put his hand on his chest in faux offense. They continued eating and talking like they always did when they went on a late-night run to the diner. This time, though, Richie didn’t feel guilty about staring at Eddie longer than okay for a platonic friend and sitting close enough to Stan that their legs were pressed together, arms bumping every once and a while.

When they got back in Richie’s truck, Eddie climbed in the back. He rested his head in his hands, placing his elbows on the console. Richie fiddled with the radio as Stan grumbled about how it was unsafe to drive distracted.

“Do mind if we don’t tell the other losers about this?” Richie’s hand froze on the knob at Eddie’s question. “Just until we figure this out for ourselves.”

“We can try,” Stan answered, “but if you think Bev isn’t going to know the second she sees one of us, you’re out of your mind.”

Richie glanced at Stan and Eddie each before smirking. “Who’s up for a little wager?”


End file.
